Passionate Fire
by blackwidow10
Summary: HD slash. Draco spends some time at breakfast thinking about Harry, coming to the decision that he must get what he wants. Does he? Read and find out!
1. Draco’s POV

Passionate Fire

By: blackwidow10

"talking" 'thinking'

Chapter 1 - Draco's POV

Oh great, I'm doing it again. Staring at him from across the Great Hall. Focus, Draco! No, not on him! Force yourself to look away, there you go, look down at your plate, pick up your fork - no, that's a spoon - now, try to look like your hungry and want to eat. Put on that Malfoy mask and ignore everyone but yourself. And definitely do NOT think about that little pink tongue of his, and how it would feel in your mouth, or how those teeth would deliciously tease you by nibbling your skin...

Well, that certainly did not help matters. Bad enough that I woke up from yet another on of those dreams, resulting in the need for a very, very cold shower, but now I'm suffering from an un-needed and slightly painful arousal at the breakfast table. And all because he licked his lips! Granted, they do look highly delectable, I wouldn't mind - no, Draco, stop!

I really should quit gazing at him like a star-struck lover, what if he looks this way? 'You mean like he is now?' Oh crap, look away, Draco, look away!

Great, he's spotted me looking. Nice one, Draco! Get caught eyeing the enemy!

Damn him. The ringleader of the bloody Golden Trio. The Boy-Who-Refuses-To-Just-Keel-Over-And-Die-Already. Potter. Why, oh why, did I pick him? When I could have any girl in the school, (or guy, for that matter), I choose Harry-fucking-Potter. I've fought with him for years, annoyed him to no end, taunted his best friend Weasel for being dirt-poor, and his other friend Granger for being a Mudblood. When did my feelings change?

'They never did. It's always been this way.' Damn voices in my head. But is that true? Yeah, it is. At first, I was just looking for friendship. And he turned me down. Then he became a goody-goody Gryffindor. But haven't I always been the one looking for fight, just to be close to him? And haven't I always taunted him about his family and friends just to see his face flush and his beautiful Avada Kedavra-green eyes light up with a passionate angry fire? Yes, I have.

But, he's untouchable. I have strict orders from daddy Death Eater dearest to make his life a living hell. And besides, he hates me. Doesn't he? Wait, he was looking over here. Hey, there, he did it again! He looked at me!

Gee, Draco, way to sound like an obnoxious giggling school girl. I've been hanging around Pansy too long. Note to self: find Blaise to hang around with later instead of Parkinson.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand. Hey, he glanced over again! Focus, Draco, look away.

Although, doesn't a Malfoy always get what wants? Of course we do. And right now, I want Harry Potter. Scary thought, eh?

Screw daddy's orders. I'll get what I want.

Wait, he's getting up. He's leaving. Calm, Draco, wait a few moments. Now follow him. Excuse yourself from the table, get up gracefully, walk through the doors.

"Potter!"

He stopped. Could he turn around any slower? Keep walking towards him...

"What do you want, Malfoy?"

Hey, no need to get snippy. Now, Draco, grab him by the shirt collar, push him up against that wall right there. Forcefully. Let him know you like it rough.

"What do I want? Why, Potter, I want you."

One of my best lines, if I do say so myself. Now for the kiss! Oh gods, his lips are so soft. C'mon Draco, don't hold back, this might be the only chance you get! Hey...wait...is he...is he kissing back?! He is! Holy shit, now it's even better! Focus, Draco. And this time focus on him. Slide your tongue across his bottom lip. I want in! In more ways than one... Wow, that was quick. Maybe I'm not the only one with some hidden feelings around here. And, hello! So, he's added his delightful little tongue too, huh? Oh gods, this is better than in those dreams...did he just moan? What a wonderful sound.

Ok, now, pull back slowly. Damn, but I don't want to. 'Hello, people could walk by!' And why wasn't I worried about that before? Oh yeah, cause I was making out with Harry Potter, which is enough to make anyone's mind go blank.

Oh, just look at him. He sure looks thoroughly snogged. When did he put his hands in my hair? It feels nice...

And, what do you know, that passionate fire is in his eyes again, just how I like them. Though, he looks far from angry...


	2. Harry’s POV

Passionate Fire

by: blackwidow10

A/N: For those of you who wanted this story updated, here it is. Sorry it took so long, my comp was being bitchy again… anyway, major warnings for this chapter! Enjoy, and I hope you like this chapter as much as the first.

Chapter 2 - Harry's POV

Woah. Draco...kissed me. That was...amazing... Just like in my dreams...

And here I thought my feelings were one-sided. Go figure.

"Harry?"

Hey, his voice is deeper. Very sexy. And...wow. Look at those eyes. All dark and stormy gray. Amazing. I've never seen them like that before. And I watch him all the time, mind you.

That's it, no more waiting. I want more kisses! Pull him closer, much closer, wow, he's big...can't...focus...

Mmm, he's kissing me again. Oh, gods. Wait, did I say that out loud? Oh well.

He's a brilliant kisser. I could get used to this.

Hey, don't pull away!

"Harry?"

Yep, say my name...

"Draco?"

I'm getting lost in those eyes again. What is he saying? Was he asking a question? I'll just nod my head anyway.

Oooo, he's kissing my neck. That feels wonderful... Ouch! He bit me! Feels good...

How does he do those things with his tongue?! Bloody brilliant!

Hey, where'd his other hand go? They were both in my hair a second ago... Oh! That's where it went! Oh, gods. Maybe I should be a bit quieter... Though I'm surprised I can still think straight with his hand where it is... Fuck! That feels incredible!

"Don't stop!"

Is he laughing? He's laughing! Not that I care, as long as he keeps doing that...

"You want more, Harry?"

He's so sexy...

"Yes!"

I sound desperate, don't I? Hey, he stopped! Grr... What's he doing now?! He's going down on his knees... Oh! That's what he's doing! Damn! Feels so good... his mouth is so wet and warm...

"Fuck!"

Such language I have...

He's laughing! Well, as much as he can, anyway... oh, gods... is he enjoying this as much as I am? I'll have to return the favor later.

Oh, so close... Just a little more...

"Cum for me, Harry. I want to hear my lion roar."

Oh! Did he have to say that?!

"DRACO!"

I sure hope he catches me when I fall from exhaustion...

He's back up to my height now. He's holding me. Must snuggle closer to warmness...

"You taste so good, Harry."

Naughty Draco! And he said something about me being his lion earlier, didn't he? Hmm... I'm having a very good day today...

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

Mmm, he's kissing my neck again... What was I going to say? Oh yeah...

"What do you say we skive-off classes and continue this elsewhere?"

Hmm... he needs to smile like that more often…


	3. Guess who

Passionate Fire

By: blackwidow10

Chapter 3 - ?'s POV

A/N: The point of view for this chapter is a surprise. Enjoy and Happy Holidays to everyone who reads this! I'm on vacation right now, and I wrote this on my aunt and uncle's computer just so I could give you guys a special Christmas present! Hope you like it!

Oh, where did Harry get off to now? He's always running off at the most inconvenient times. I could be doing something useful right now, like finishing my essay for Snape on Confusing Concoctions, or doing that extra credit project that Flitwick mentioned yesterday that we could do if we were behind…granted, I'm not behind, in anything. I'm never behind, ever. I just like doing schoolwork, is that so wrong? No, it's not.

Anyway, I still need to find Harry. What in the world could he be up to? He couldn't have gotten that far from the Great Hall already, he was just there talking with Ron a few minutes ago…hmm, Ron…oh, get a hold of yourself, girl, your supposed to be finding Harry! And you can't do that when you're thinking about…Ron…

I swear if he doesn't do something about his crush on me soon, I may just have to take matters into my own hands…though I may do that anyway…maybe I could take something else into my own hands…

Ahem…now, what was I doing? Oh yes, finding Harry…

Where to look, where to…

"Don't stop!"

Well, I didn't have to look far…wait…what is Harry doing with Malfoy?!

"You want more, Harry?"

Well, obviously, I know what he's doing…it's who he's doing it with that's just so…well…

"Yes!"

Actually…they kind of…look…whoa, why can't I focus on anything but how damn sexy that looks? Malfoy on his knees…

"Fuck!"

Wow…didn't know Harry used such language…though I probably wouldn't be able to control myself in that situation either…

"Cum for me, Harry. I want to hear my lion roar."

At the risk of sounding a littlecliché, even if only in my own head…is it hot in here, or is it just the fact that those two should record that and sell it to people, just because it's so hot?

"DRACO!"

Harry really does have a nice set of lungs on him, apparently. I guess I've just never heard him scream like that before…and I've definitely never been the cause behind it…that seems to be Malfoy's job though…

Aww…they look so cute when they snuggle together like that…I really shouldn't be thinking such things…

"You taste so good, Harry."

Um…ok…definitely didn't need to know that…but…it sounds hot all the same…I wonder if Ron would ever say something like that to me…oh gods, there's an image…

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

Malfoy seems to like Harry's neck quite a bit for some reason…they do look really good together…wait…Malfoy's supposed to be the enemy! Why is Harry with him in the first place? I need some more information on this…it's a good thing Ron didn't find them first…Malfoy would have been hexed by now…no matter how much Harry looked like he was enjoying it…

"What do you say we skive-off classes and continue this elsewhere?"

Well, I can't very well let them do that, now can I? I'm a prefect after all…

"I say that's not a very good idea."

Hmm…I think I've sufficiently scared them now…I'm not usually so evil…but watching them was torture…

"Hermione?! What are you doing here?"

Oh honestly…

"You mean, what am I doing in the middle of a perfectly open school corridor where anyone could walk along at anytime, and spot the two of you in such a compromising (though quite interesting) position?"

Hey…that was fun…I love being smarter than everyone else…almost more than I love Ron…but that's another story…

"Um, yes?"

Oh, poor Harry. You really are quite slow aren't you?

Oh no…they actually look kind of scared of me…both of them…they probably think I'm about to run off and tell everyone that I caught the two of them together. It would be the first thing I would suspect too if I were in their position. Oh, I just can't do that to Harry…not before I know the whole story, at least…and it's just too cute the way Malfoy is holding on to him so possessively…

I'll just sigh heavily and let them off easy…for now…

"I'm not going to tell on you. Though I should, just for the fact that it would teach you not to get caught in such open places."

Now they look a bit more relaxed…well, we can't have that now can we?

Time to get a bit more menacing…

Get up in their faces and tell them how it's going to be.

"But I won't let you two skip classes today. At all. And after dinner tonight, both of you are going to meet me in the Room of Requirement to tell me just how exactly the two most bitter rivals in the whole of Hogwarts came to be making out in the middle of a corridor after breakfast. Got it?"

I guess nodding and a slightly stunned face is all I'm going to get out of Harry at the moment. Though after the experience he had today I can hardly believe he can move at all…Now what does Malfoy have to say about all this?

"Alright Granger. And after we're done discussing our love life, you can tell us what you plan to do to get the Weasel King to notice you. Finally."

…How did he know?!!!

"See you after dinner Hermione."


End file.
